


Let's Be Alone

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Anatomy Of A Lye.
> 
> Inspired by Warrick's "I'm on call, Catherine's on call." quote from the ep.

"Ugh," Catherine complained as her pager beeped for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"What?" Warrick murmured softly.

Catherine chuckled at her own thoughts. "I can't remember what life was like before cell phones and pagers."

"Peaceful, uninterrupted," he whispered as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

Catherine shot him a mocking glance. "It was? Really?"

"Yes, really," Warrick answered, softly kissing her neck.

"How long do you think we've got?" she murmured appreciatively.

Warrick laughed mischievously. "I don't know, let's just make the most of now."

"I hate been on call," Catherine groaned as Warrick's pager beeped.

"Me too."


End file.
